User talk:SquareEnixRocks
SER SERSticker Welcome! Hey! There are a few advantages and disadvantages, so please take the time to read this. Thank you. *My talk page is used for questions only. Example: Friend request, talk bubble request, random questions. *I only use my talk page to talk to people when they choose not to go on the IRC. *Do not edit anything that is not yours. *Be kind to others, not just me, but the fellow friends I am talk to as well. *Saying "crap" is okay, but no swear words beyond that, please. *Please do not harass me or others. That is all I have to say for now. Happy editing! Leave a message, and I'll respond to you ASAP. Archived! Hiya :) Hiya SER! How've you been? I'm happy you're using the talkbubbles I made for you! I really apreciate it!!!Alyssa likes fudge! 01:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Heh thanks :) I've been okay. But on March 6th-??? I'm not going come on the wikia for a while.Alyssa likes fudge! 01:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I have to go do something that will kill me inside and I don't know when I'll get over it....:( Alyssa likes fudge! 01:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Awww. I'll miss talk to you to! Just cause you said that I'll try to put on a smile!!!!Alyssa likes fudge! 01:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay I know I'm suppose to stay happy but I have to deal with a person who passed and was very close to me.....Alyssa likes fudge! 02:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I hope I feel better soon too. I didn't know that she'd leave me so fast just like that.......and besides, I know she wouldn't want me to be sad and moody...so I have to smile just for her :)Alyssa likes fudge! 12:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Could be better Hello Hiya! I am going to strangulate you... Hi There! Re: uh, whatever it was Hey! You still can Please Can you check out Kingdom_zachdawg's talkpage on our wiki. I need you to take the advertisements down too... ZTG Please, just go to our wiki, and check out his talkpage. Sorry for any hassel. You will find it all out there... ZTG Don't worry. It is okay. I used the rollback tool. It is cool! My (Insert a-hole word here) for parents are starting to take my internet away. Please don't do anything to our wiki, and make sure no one else does either... Look, I am sorry. I have to go for a while. Please put a message on my userpage saying I am taking a Wiki-Break. Just say that, I don't want anything else said. Sorry. I will be back as soon as I can. I have to prove that I am not selfish (which I aint, my parents just say it). I have to go to my dad for help on it. I don't know when they are going to take it away, so hurry if you want to leave me a message... ZTG On our wiki please... I am sorry, thanks for being sorry for me. I would be glad for you to leave me messages, I get to check my messages when I am at school. I am sorry for everything... I don't know when they are taking it away, so let's make the most of it... ZTG No, I get to keep my computer, it is my internet access that is flying out the window... ZTG Yeah, they are going to uninstall it. I am so upset that I have to leave everyone. I think I may cry... Can you tell I am upset, I am not using a talkbubble... Sorry, but I am crying. Still, you don't understand. My parents are going to get rid of the internet AND get rid of my connection to the wireless router. I won't be able to go on the internet except for in school... ZTG WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME *CRY CRY* Thanks... I don't have to buy another router, 3 other computers use it. They are going to try to do something to my internet to stop my computer from picking up the router so i can't get onto the internet. ZTG really upset: WHY ME?!?!?!?!?! I know the password. I can find it in two seconds. I AM SO (INSERT F WORD HERE) UPSET WITH MY (INSERT B WORD HERE)EY PARENTS!!! I knows. I can get it back pretty much as soon as they take it away ZTG Yes, I am very upset, and yes my talkpage needs archiving. if you could get someone to do it while i am away... I hope it isn't time... Thanks. I think it is almost time. My dad just came in and asked what I was doing... I am so upset no, I still have time. On our wiki, you and all the other administrators have rollback powers. If you click the lookat button after an edit has been made, click rollback and it will be reverted immediately with no preview mode. This is very handy. Use it freely when someone makes an edit until my return. ZTG You'll thank me later. Please talk to me about something, I am really upset. Here, go on our wiki and I will make a stupid edit, then try your power and leave a message on my talkpage ZTG I liked learning about Greece. I liked the Romans better though. RELEARN ME ABOUT THEM ZTGLEARNINGMOOD You lost me at "let's"XD ZTG Look at the first word of your saga again SER... DID CRONUS GET FAT?!?!?! YOU HAVE ONLY MADE 7 EDITS TO THE MAIN WIKI! My friend told me it is the biggest bra out there... A friend that is a girf... STILL,YOU HAVE ONLY MADE 7 EDITS TO THE MAIN WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 It is my bed time, my parents haven't got rid of the internet, so... See you tomorrow Hopefully Goodbye if I don't see you again SER. tell all the others I said goodbye too please... re:hiya HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! }} Starting a new section so I don't crowd your birthday Wishes I'll start a new section then ^_^ / Re:Look, it's Dan! ^_^ Feel free to put it on your page, if you'd like! ^_^}} Re:Hey Who... Birthday gift: hi Hey, I am only on for a bit, shouldn't be though. Sorry I missed your birthday... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Confetti flies everywhere. Sorry about everything! ~ZTG Care to join me on the IRC? ~ZTG Video I saw it. It's beautiful. No reason, I just like my sig. Re:Hola! :D Bored? Hello Re: Whatever your message was! Oh hi IRC, NOW! Friends? Swimming lesson What do you say...? What do you say to making Kingdom_zachdawg an administrator? Sexy Zexy, Sexy Zexy, more fun than... a pillow fight o.O - ZexionThe 00:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) No, he is only a moderator, And could you make me a kool signature like yours? Sexy Zexy, Sexy Zexy, more fun than... a pillow fight o.O - ZexionThe 00:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I will. Can the colors be Orange for Zexion Black for The and Orange for Gamer. Thanks ZTG If you could find one of a Lexicon... ZTG It looks great, I love it. Hey, is the The thing working right? Yes, I figured that out! Y'know, I just figured out that I haven't gotten a Sea-Salt Ice Cream award. I must not be a good friend XD Use the coding from the ones given to you. Still, my dad is kicking me to bed, so I will see you in the... Tomorrow! Bye! Hi, SER POOF! Hi SER, what's going on. I have my aunt here! She is cool! PS. if I copy the coding for my signature and put it on the wiki, will it be the same? Okay, I shall try that. Why do you always watch anime? Also, I am good at uploading images ^_^! Well, that wasn't very nice. Of course I can upload images, it isn't that hard. I like to look at the block log on this place and the stupid things people do to get them blocked or banned XD! Hellooooo! Aloha! Hi Hi HI!!!! Hey "I'm here Jeremie!"~Aelita Code Lyoko Hey SER! Nice rhyme. ^-^ I was doing a project that's due tommorrow XD. I just started X3. Now I have another fav. charater. Odd!!! He's so funny. Because I was so busy i could only watch 5 episodes so I'm watching again!Alyssa a.k.a OathkeeperKH 22:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! This is for being a good friend! Okay, bye. Welcome back IRC? Hey, welcome back! I haven't seen you in forever! Wanna join me on the IRC?